A New Power Awakens: Is The Legend True?
Big Brother Instinct Sitting in a field just outside of the nearest major city, sat a young man with bright orange gi. He was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed. Apparently, he was meditating. However, the peaceful and quiet he was enjoying wouldn't last enjoyed for long... "Big brother!" A young girl came out of nowhere, a red blur, before tackling him straight into the ground, leaving a small hole where they had been sitting. Casear couldn't help but chuckle. He'd been raising his sister since she was young, so her antics were more amusing than annoying. "I've told you time and time again not to attack me like a bat out of Hell." "Sorry!" The girl, Amara, chuckled wickedly. In truth, she was not sorry at all, this kind of disruption was commonplace among the siblings. "For someone with psychic powers, you aren't very good at foretelling troublesome events." "I knew when you were born you'd be more trouble than you're worth." Casear muttered darkly. "And I wasn't wrong." "Speaking of trouble..." Amara turned her wide black eyes to the sky, where a streak of light whizzed past and crashed a few yards away. Smoke poured from the crater at the point of impact. Within the zone of damage, a spherical space pod rested in the torn up earth. More smoke was ejected as the door to the pod swished open. Frost, a small alien with a fearsome hidden power, slowly climbed from the pod's command seat and out into the smoldering crater. "So this is Earth?" he hissed, swishing his long tail behind him, "To think that the Dragon Balls exist on a mud ball such as this." The on Frost's right eye began to ping violently, indicating two beings only a few yards from his location, most likely obscured from his vision by the smoke of his landing. "Hmm, two power levels that are in the thousands? Unusual for an rather useless, backwater planet. Perhaps they'll know more about these 'Dragon Balls'." he muttered to himself and he slowly began to float into the air and out of the smoking ruins. Casear shuddered, while Amara was visible put off. Casear turned to the source of the power, which was flying towards them at shocking speed. The energy signal he felt was strangely familiar. "Frieza?" He had broke the habit of addressing his former employer by his preferred title of "Lord" a few years ago. It took him a second to realize the signature was similar, but still unique to it's owner. "No...this isn't Freiza." "Brother, what is it?" Amara asked, sounding nervous, but strangely excited. Thank the Saiyan heritage. "It seems we have a guest." Casear replied, though this "guest" was far from welcome. Frost landed several feet in front of the two Saiyans, looking the two up and down as if he was attempting to understand them. His eyes bulged slightly when he noticed Amara's tail, which then quickly turned into a sly smirk. "What is a Saiyan doing on this pitiful planet?" the alien remarked in an almost amused tone, "Don't tell me dear Frieza has an interest in this pitiful world?" "It's a long and rather intriguing story." Casear replied, his voice simply oozing sarcasm. "With a few plot twists and a surprising twist ending." He shrugged. "We're no longer in Freeza's employ, we've "retired" you could say." "The real question is what is a Frost Demon like yourself doing all the way out here!" Amara snapped. She was a feisty child. "The was doing business up in the Southern Quadrant of the Galaxy last time we checked." Frost's facial expression quickly became rather unamused, "Dirty monkey! How dare you talk to your superiors in such a fashion!" he snapped. "I am here for the Dragon Balls and you're going to lead me to them!" "Dragon Balls?" Casear frowned. "I've heard of them, but I have no idea where they are." He wasn't lying. Magical, wish granting spheres had no actual value for Casear. "And even if we did, why would we take you to them?" Amara stuck up her tongue at Frost. Casear couldn't help but smirk a little. The problem was, Frost Demon's has temper fuses about as short as that of a toddler. One wrong move and she could get them killed. Now Frost could no longer hide his amusement. Here was a Saiyan, one of the trashy minions of Frieza, speaking to him in a derogatory manner. The more he thought of this, the more amused he became until he could hold back no more. The Frost Demon let out a shrilling maniacal laugh from the depths of his stomach. "Because if you don't, you will suffer a fate worse than death itself. You Saiyans are mere ants to me and I will squash you as ants if you continue to defy my authority. Now, I'll ask again. Where are the Dragon Balls?" Frost spat. Casear could tell that Frost was not going to listen to them no matter how many times they said they didn't know. Out of the corner of his mouth, Casear spoke to Amara. "Listen carefully. When I say "now", you go hide." "W-what!?" Amara was shocked. She didn't want to turn down a fight, and she knew that's where this was headed. "Fine..." She grumbled. Casear began to walk slowly forward. His movements were carefully planned so it didn't look at all suspicious. He just needed to be within an inch more of striking distance. A bit more... "NOW!!!!!" He ordered and Amara took off, flying in the opposite direction as Casear's hands began to glow with a blue hue and he unleashed a flurry of continuous ki blasts at Frost. To Face a Demon Each of the energy blasts seemed to make contact with the unmovable Frost, causing a sizable explosion. However, closer inspection showed that Frost had flashed above the blasts and was now hovering over the site of the explosion, looking down on the Saiyan boy. A grin of amusement was plastered on his demonic face. "That was quite the fireworks, Saiyan." he taunted, "Now it's my turn." Frost extended his right hand, supporting it with his left hand. A medium-sized orb of purplish-colored energy formed directly in front of his extended palm, black sparks flying from it as it formed. Frost sneered as he unleashed is directly for the Saiyan boy who had attacked him. "Tch...!" Casear raised his hands before him as the blast collided, and stopped it dead in it's tracks. However, the force of the blast was pushing him back, his feet tearing into the ground. He ground his teeth together as he fully gripped the ki sphere. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" With great effort, he then ripped it in two. "Have it back!" He flung both energy spheres at Frost, before vanishing with great speed. He then came down like a drill, his hand outstretched, holding a sphere of ki. He timed this movement to connect Frost at the same time the energy spheres did. Frost's eyes narrowed. He was clearly unamused with the Saiyan's demonstration. Curling both hands into fists, Frost summoned ki from the very center of his being. He then deflecting both Casear and his double reflected attack with a scream that pierced the sky. "Filthy monkey." he mocked, "Do you honestly think your chances of beating me go up just because you deflected my first blast?!" Frost gathered ki once again, causing a fiery blue aura to explode around his body. He then charged directly towards Casear, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on the Saiyan in an attempt to teach him a lesson in manners. A melee brawl began as Frost and Casear began to trade blows. Casear made sure to keep his guard, but blows were passing through his guard and connecting with his body. However, Casear himself was landing punches and kicks whenever Frost had retracted a limb to make a blow. The problem was this stalemate. But then an idea struck Casear (and Frost's fist soon struck him after), and he cocked is head back, only to slam it straight towards Frost's shining forehead. Frost took the blow in full, flying backwards as a result. While he had initially viewed the battle as nothing more than amusement, thinking that no Saiyan could possibly challenge him, his mindset had been changed by this move. The clash had revealed something to him. He and Casear were completely even at this point. That fact angered him deeply; more than he had been in a very long time. Frost turned his attention to his Scouter, which confirmed his fear. The Saiyan's power level was even to his. He glanced back to Casear, hatred beginning to show in his eyes. "Rejoice, Saiyan. By some unknown means, you have managed to match me. Monkeys like you must not be allowed to exist. Therefore, as a parting gift, I will show you a mere slice of my full power." Frost declared. Suddenly, his ki began to increase monstrously as he unleashed a bellow that shook the very planet itself. His blue ki aura quickly turned red as his body began its transformation. Frost's size increased greatly, his white horns turned black and curved up, and his skin color deepened. His aura exploded as the transformation completed itself, causing a massive amount of wind to blow throughout the battlefield. "Ah, much better. My first form is rather annoying, you see. It lacks great power nor is it very comfortable. This form is more to my liking." Frost said in a much deeper voice, his sinister smirk returning. "...Oh...Bolleaux..." Casear gaped at this. Casear tried to brace himself. Granted, he wasn't using full power, but he had wasn't a match for the horrendous foul ki he felt emanating from Frost. "Tch...!" He lifted his hand, pointed towards one of the mountains that surrounding the area. With a mere thought, he lifted the gigantic rock formation and hurled it in the direction of Frost. Frost didn't even bother to turn around. Instead, he lifted his left hand and outstretched his palm, halting the rock formation with his own . He then shook his head in mocking disappointment. "Monkey see, monkey do, I see." he laughed. "How very unoriginal, Saiyan. To use one of Frieza's moves against one of his own kind." Frost then pointed his free right hand at Casear; more specifically his index and middle fingers. He then fired his s at the Saiyan, which created hundreds of miniature s at high velocity and hurled them at Casear. The beams made contact like a barrage of energy bullets, ripping holes into his body in various places. He coughed up blood, there was a large cracking noise, and sputtered, "Argh!!! My femur!!!" Despite the relentless barrage, he was not one to give up without a fight. He raised his hand, and began to charge a massive energy sphere, and then launched it straight at Frost's face. Frost swatted away the energy sphere without much difficulty. The blast exploded somewhere in the atmosphere of the planet, illuminating the fighters and causing another massive surge in the wind. "So this is the power of a Saiyan? Pitiful. I don't know why Frieza bothers with your kind. You'd be all better off dead." Frost mocked, "This is your last chance Saiyan, take me to the Dragon Balls or I'll end your life in my next attack." "I told you, you snake-faced bastard, I haven't gotten a clue where they are!" Casear was on his knees, bleeding profusely from several new holes that Frost had added to his body. It was over, he was going to get killed. He could feel himself slipping away already, but this was no unusual feeling, he'd experienced it before, all those missions while under the employ of Freeza. However, there was no on this planet, and even if there was, there was no way to get to it... Frost grinned contently, "You Saiyans... pitiful until the very end." he stated, floating closer to Casear. A massive amount of raw energy began building up within Frost, moving to its focal point in his arm. He then opened his palm, revealing a large ball of reddish-purple ki. Sparks shot out from it and scratched the landscape. "I'll erase you Saiyan!" Frost yelled with venom in his voice, "I'll erase you down to the last molecule!" And then, almost out of nowhere, Amara came flying towards Frost in a rage, landing a clean kick to his jaw and sending him hurtling away from Casear. She turned to her brother with concern, tail twitching. "Casear! Are you alright!?" "What...are you doing?" He choked the words out. "I told you...to run!!" She ignored him and placed her hands over his body. Focusing, she began to channel her ki around him, creating a yellow aura of ki that quickly became life energy. The energy itself began to patch up his wounds, restoring blood and quickening the growth of various tissue to repair his wounds. Casear could feel his strength both returning, and then multiplying, his body naturally adding power to the places it lacked during his skirmish with Frost. The healing was quick and finished faster than she expected. Casear got up, flexing his fingers and placed a hand on his sister's head, who looked very tired by now. "Thanks. I would have been finished if you hadn't shown up, and I'm sorry for snapping. Now please, stay out of his line of sight." Amara nodded, and shakily flew off to a hill to watch from there. Casear ripped off the over shirt of his gi, his energy was sky rocketing and he was ready to truly lay into Frost. "Come on!" He called over to where Frost had been kicked. "I know you're not dead." Frost looked over to where he was called, blood pouring from his mouth and blind primal rage plastering his face. His Scouter once again began to ping, indicating Casear's rise in power. The figures shocked him. "What?!" Frost thought, "How could his power have increased like that?! This must be the Saiyan ability Frieza spoke of. The Zenkai." Frost wiped his mouth of the blood stain and grinned. He looked from Casear to Amara and back to Casear. Blind rage once again replaced his cocky grin. "That bitch...!" he spat, "I'll make sure to rid myself of her the second I'm done with you!" This struck a nerve in Casear's brain. whizzed by Frost's shoulder, barely missing his face. It collided with a mountain, leaving massive indents in the rock formation. Casear was glaring at Frost, though his rage was cool and collected. "Oops. My bad. It seems I missed your head." He vanished, appearing directly in front of Frost at shocking speed and sending his fist towards the Frost Demon's face. Frost blocked, but the shockwave from the punch's impact destroyed his Scouter, further angering the Frost Demon. Gathering a large amount of ki in both of his eyes, Frost attempted to hurl at the Saiyan in order to land a killing blow to the Saiyan's head. "YAAAH!" Casear let out a mighty shout, released a white-shockwave of ki that dispelled the eye lasers and pushed Frost back as well. Casear began to move, causing to appear as he moved ever closer to Frost. He raised his left hand, forming a sphere before releasing multiple blasts of energy, the Death Razor once again. A massive explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared, Frost floated coated in blood stains and bruises. Rage showed on his face, but in his chest, a primal fear began to take root. Frieza's family, led by King Cold, had informed all of their race about the Saiyan legend; the Super Saiyan. Could this boy be a Super Saiyan? Frost gritted his teeth again. "I won't be beaten by an ape!" he roared. Energy once again erupted from his body, creating a pillar of raw ki that blasted away into the sky. His skull elongated and gained three sets of horns. His back also grew two large spikes. This new transformation brought Frost's power to all new heights. "Now, Saiyan..." a fused voice said from Frost's mouth, "I'll break that pitiful body of yours bone by bone." Casear could feel the power, but he knew his own power was great enough to match this. His mind kept feeding him this confidence. He wasn't stronger, but if he could wear Frost out. His ki began to rise as he let out a battle cry. "Alright Frost! If this is the best you can do, you're not going to win. You won't be leaving this planet intact." Mighty Saiyan vs Sly Demon Frost allowed a grin to slip across his face, "Well then, Saiyan, I'll show you my abilities in this form." he declared. He then drew his right hand back, gathering massive amounts of ki to a single point in his balled up fist. Energy radiated out from the point and sparks began to gather around Frost's body. Then, in a single instant, he thrust his hand forward, releasing a massive at his opponent. Casear raised his arms to block the blast, enduring the massive wave of energy, He built up ki before destroying the energy blast with an . He smirked. "You sell yourself too high, Frost." He placed his hands in front of him, forcing himself to look at the Frost Demon dead in the eye and feel every inch of anger he had. "Abhorrence Wave!" He cried, releasing a massive blast of blue ki powered by his negative emotions towards Frost. Frost placed both hands out in front of him as if he was going to catch the blast wave and charged a massive ball of raw energy. The existence of the two large balls of energy caused the Earth to tremble and the wind to blow violently around the two combatants. "That's funny coming from a monkey like you!" Frost roared. At the last moment, Frost unleashed his massive , causing a titanic beam struggle as the two energy blasts collided. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Casear struggled against the power of the oncoming technique, which was equally matched against his own. The resulting struggle of ki shot fragments of the blast all over the place, leaving minor craters and setting tress ablaze. It's a wonder why the citizens weren't noticing anything. Casear screwed his concentration, and decided he would have to be pragmatic. He kicked his leg in Frost's direction, firing a blast of energy from his foot towards Frost's arm that was firing the cannon. "Arrogant Saiyan!" Frost shouted upon noticing the blast. Gathering his energy around him, Frost unleashed another , deflecting the oncoming blast. He then unleashed even more ki energy from the very depths of his body, adding to the immense power of his Death Cannon as he began to push the beam struggle towards his young Saiyan opponent. Casear began to focus his anger and intense dislike of Frost into his energy blast supplying more ki''into his own attack. However, he began to see that this would end in either his own defeat or a stalemate if it kept up in this manner. His blast began to shrink suddenly, taking on a more condensed form, much like a sword. Casear had altered it on the fly to a beam meant to pierce through things, hoping this would destroy the Death Cannon can grant him a sure hit. Frost's anger now far surpassed any original hopes of this fight being simply for amusement purposes. He would have to speak with Frieza after this incident about the rebellious nature of the Saiyans. Until then, though, he planned on showing the boy true fear and he saw his opportunity with this blast. Frost intentionally lowered his energy output, allowing his beam to be sliced through until Casear's own blast struck him, causing a massive explosion upon impact. The smoke from the impact filled the skies, blotting out the sun and bringing a proverbial darkness upon the battlefield. Frost lowered himself from the smoke until he was completely visible to his Saiyan opponent once again. Aside from a few minor bruises, Frost seemed for the most part, unharmed. "Let yourself despair, Saiyan." Frost snarled, "I am in my third form. That means that I am using about seventy-five percent of my full power. Your energy attacks can't do lethal damage to me at this rate." Casear was completely taken aback by this. He had not expected Frost to simply survive that attack like it was nothing, and his arrogance was quickly fading. "Dammit!" He formed a Smasher Ball sphere in his palm and flew forward, aiming to shove the sphere into Frost's gut. Frost folded his arms to his chest and caught the young Saiyan's wrist with his tail before he was able to strike him with a Smasher Ball. Now that he had the boy trapped, Frost got his first good look at his opponent. Disgust welled up inside of him. It hurt his pride greatly that he had allowed a Saiyan to push him into his third form. Frost then stuck his open palm directly in the young Saiyan's face, a wicked grin coming across his own as he did. "You're pitiful, for a monkey. It doesn't even seem that you have your tail. Pity. A transformed monkey might be more amusing than what you have become. Oh well.. I'll just finish this... with your own attack!" he declared. Frost focused all of his hatred for the Saiyan race into his palm and released it as a massive wave of violet ''ki energy at the Saiyan's face, creating an Abhorrence Wave. Casear look on with wide-eyes as his own attack was about to eradicate his head. "Dammit!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue. A small beam of energy was firing his way, directly towards Frost's arm. Frost's eyes narrowed in annoyance when the blast connected with his arm. It was enough to stop Frost from attacking, but didn't do enough damage to physically hurt the Frost Demon. He looked to the side to see the source of the attack. Amara was floating directly in the line of sight. "Annoying girl. You have stood in my way for the last time." Frost said, raising his hand to point his index finger at her. In an instant, Frost lit ki on the tip of his finger and then fired a directly for Amara's heart, in an attempt to kill her and rid himself of her forever. "NO!" Casear let out a bloodcurdling cry, and literally bit into Frost's tail that was holding onto his arm. It worked, the tail loosened it's grip, and Casear didn't have time to feel any satisfaction, he launched himself towards his sister, grabbing her arm and pulling, but the beam hit at the moment he made his jerking action, piercing the child's body. "NO!!!" Casear's cry of denial pierced the sky. His sister's body went limp, but he could a faint pulse. The beam must have just miss her heart. Casear vanished, placing her body gently back on the hill he'd told her to wait on before. She wasn't dead, not yet. He returned back to where he had been, a furious anger burning throughout his body. "You....bastard...!!!!" Frost began to laugh maniacally at the sight of the enraged Saiyan. It brought much joy to the Frost Demon's heart to see the Saiyan trembling in anger. "You look mad, Saiyan!" Frost yelled out in amusement, "But surely you should know that your power is currently nothing compared to mine. There is nothing you can do!" "Mad...?" Casear's ki and rage were building. "Mad doesn't begin to describe it!!!" His eyes had become en emerald green as the sky around them seemed to darken, something one would associate with the coming of Shenlong. Lightning flashed around them as Casear stared at Frost with murderous rage. "Something you should never do is mess with a guy's little sister while the older brother is so close by. I don't care who you are, you've made me angry!" At this word, his ki shot through the roof, his hair turned bright gold, and a massive golden aura was expelled from his body and high into the sky, ripping a hole through the mighty storm clouds. Sunlight shone through in a small pillar down at Casear, whose body was immersed in a golden light, and he looked like a bringer of divine retribution. The Legend is Complete Frost looked on in extreme confusion. The Saiyan had completely changed. Frieza had not mentioned this transformation. According to Frieza, Saiyans only became Great Apes. Furthermore, the transformation was affecting everything around the Saiyan. It was completely different than anything Frost had ever seen before. "Wh-what is this? Saiyan's don't transform like this! They only become monkeys!" Frost snarled, "What are you?" Casear kept his gaze focused on Frost, his golden glow still emanating from his body. However, when he spoke, his voice, though harsh, was quite level. "We have a legend on my planet, Frost. Of an exemplary Saiyan who will achieve the power of legend. Your foolish actions on this planet have awakened the warrior of a thousand years past. I am Casear, a Super Saiyan!!!" With this cry, he let out an expulsion of power, denting the ground with with a miles deep crater and destroying the trees around him. "You, however, are not who you think you are. The Super Saiyans of Legend were an invincible warrior race. You will fall here!" "A Super Saiyan...?" Frost repeated, showing fear for the first time. It was as he feared before. The boy was a Super Saiyan. Frieza had been right. The legend had come true. Frost looked at his clenched fists, unsure of what he should do. He would not back down against a mere Saiyan monkey. No, he would use the full might of his power now. There was no point in holding back anymore. The boy was now a very real threat. "Then let us see what you can do against my full might, Super Saiyan!" Frost bellowed. Power exploded from the deepest recesses of Frost's being. It tore through clouds and released shockwave after shockwave of raw power. Suddenly, his body "shattered" revealing a smaller form, more akin to his first in terms of appearance, but there was no mistaking the being's great power. "This is my true form. A form many have learned to fear!" Frost said in the voice of his first form, "If this Super Saiyan legend is so important to you then I will kill you and crush the hopes of your filthy primate race!" "Come and get me!" Casear cried, the Super Saiyan transformation boosting his confidence easily. "I'll take your full power and crush it right now!" He raised his left hand, charging an energy sphere. "It ends here, Frost!!!!" He swung his arm forward, releasing from his fingertips several blasts of energy that headed straight towards his most hated enemy. He raised his hands, ripping two trees straight from the ground and shooting them towards Frost, one on the left and one on the right side, before vanishing and appearing in the air above Frost. "HAH!!!!!" He released a mighty kiai from his body, a white wave of ki' designed to put pressure on Frost. Frost was even faster in this form, deflecting the energy volley before smashing the trees in two with two precise whips of his tail. The Kiai, however, hit its mark and pushed him back a fair distance. The Frost Demon looked up at the Super Saiyan and snarled in anger and rage. He had grown stronger and faster. Even in his true form, it would be hard to combat the mighty Saiyan. "Super Saiyan or not, it'll take more than blind actions to defeat me!" Frost shouted. Frost concentrated all of his hatred for the Saiyan and his legendary transformation into the palm of his hand, gathering immense amounts of ki at the same location before firing an enormous Abhorrence Wave upwards at the glowing Super Saiyan. "It's you who are blind, Frost." Casear ducked easily, his own speed having increased monumentally, his reflexes were top notch. Utilizing this new speed, he was able to move under the the cover of the energy glow, and take advantage of Frost's inability to sense energy, and clasped his fists together, swinging them down on the Frost Demon's skull. The blow connected, sending Frost spiraling into the earth beneath him. An explosion marked the Frost Demon's impact with the ground. He rose out of the smoldering crater, albeit, very slowly. Speed wasn't the only thing that was increased. Casear's strength had also drastically sharpened, making the blow far more staggering that it usually would've been. Blood was dribbling from Frost's nose and mouth. Rage was pulsating in his eyes. Never had he been so humiliated before. It was unforgivable. He managed to raise his hand above his head, pointing at the sky as if in accusation. From above his finger, a spark formed. This spark eventually grew into a small sphere with massive condensed energy. "You are certainly something, Super Saiyan." Frost murmured, "But unlike me, you cannot survive the vacuum of space. I'll destroy this planet and the Super Saiyan legend along with it!" The sphere grew to a size that was physically the same as Frost himself. The planet crumbled beneath the sheer power being generated by the . The Dragon Balls were now expendable. These Saiyans had to be eradicated. With that final thought, he unleashed the Death Ball, tossing it towards the ground. "NO!!!!" Casear raced downward, following the racing red and black sphere. He managed to beat it to the ground, and his hand began to glow blue as he swung a Smasher Ball to meet the Death Ball. He struggled to hold it off, before managing to force the sphere upwards into the air and out of sight. He was panting slightly, the effort had been almost strenuous. The bastard bad been serious. Casear slowly rose into the sky, glaring at Frost. "You are a coward, Frost. Terrified by my very power, you decide to try and destroy the planet. You know you can't defeat me, no matter how much effort you put into the fight." He spit onto the ground. "You disgust me. You and your entire species." "How, ironic...!" Frost snarled, "I was just thinking the same thing!" Frost clenched his teeth tightly. The Saiyan was right. He did fear him. The Super Saiyan was everything the legend said it was. Frost knew deep in his gut that he would never beat the Saiyan. He had to escape. Warn his family. Then, he would get his revenge. He only had to devise a plan of escape now and he knew how to accomplish this. Digging out all of his remaining power, Frost fired the largest Abhorrence Wave he could, but not a Casear; at Amara instead. The instant he did, he launched himself into the atmosphere, using every bit of energy he had left to leave the planet. Casear's body moved on it's own, appearing in front of Amara and taking the brunt of Abhorrence Wave. The blast left it's mark, leaving a bleeding gash along Casear's torso as his shirt was ripped to shreds. He had protected his sister though, but he was thoroughly furious. "FROST!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!" His rage released all his aura, in a fiery blaze as it shot into the sky. Frost was out of sight, but Casear could still feel his energy. "I CAN SENSE YOUR PRESENCE YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!!!!" He fired his own Abhorrence Wave, a Super Abhorrence Wave, filled to the brim with ki and hatred, straight in the direction Frost as fled to. Frost turned back when he saw the glow of the energy beam coming from behind him, illuminating the clouds in the atmosphere. At the last second he ditched right, causing the blast to soar past him, though it took a chunk of his tail with it. Frost heaved with exhaustion, the strenuous experience having drained most of his vitality. Still, his main spaceship should be close to the Earth's outer atmosphere. He had to reach it. So with that, the Frost Demon charged his remaining energy and launched himself higher into the planet's skies. Casear's hair returned to it's normal state as his power also lowered. He couldn't follow Frost, though he was dying to, as his sister needed to be tended to. He picked up his sister's body and took off into the air. He'd have to pay Korin a visit again, though he had a sneaking suspicion the cat wouldn't be pleased to see him. Epilogue By the time Frost reached his ship, he had regressed to his first form in order to conserve his energy. He was beaten and bloodied when he entered the ship, causing dozens of his soldiers to rush to his aid. "Lord Frost! Are you alright, sir?" one soldier asked him. "Get me to the medical bay!" he spat in retribution. The soldier fearfully complied, bringing his lord to the medical table and hooking him up to several healing machines. Frost let his anger boil as his ship pulled out of Earth's orbit and flew off into the solar system. "Tell the captain to set a course for Planet Vegeta." Frost managed after several minutes. "Yes sir!" a soldier replied. The trip to Vegeta would take nearly a year, but once there, Frost could eradicate the Saiyans as punishment for the damage the Super Saiyan had done do him. In the end, he would have the last laugh... Category:Chapter Category:Chapter Category:LastationLover5000 Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Dragon Ball Sai